11 de marzo
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: SemiAU Sere es una chica que se ha enamorado de un chico que todos los dias, aborda el mismo tren pero nunca se ha atrevido a hablarle. Seiya es un chico que por casualidad abordo el tren en el que se enamoro de una chica y no se atreve a declararsele.


**JUEVES**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es algo que salió solo de mi imaginación. La canción, es interpretada por la Oreja de Van Gogh y lleva el mismo título.

* * *

Suspiro. Nuevamente estoy esperando el tren que me llevara a la estación Atocha para ir al trabajo. Son las 6:40 de la mañana y, como cada día desde que me mude a España espero sinceramente volver a encontrarme con él.

**Si fuera más guapa**

**y un poco más lista,**

**si fuera especial**

**si fuera de revista.**

Observo mi rostro reflejado en uno de los vagones del tren y me veo tal y como soy: Nada especial, soy simplemente una chica mas, común y corriente. Solo tengo una cabellera rubia llevada en dos coletas y ojos azules.

Ni siquiera podría considerarme bonita, estoy un poco rellenita (pues no puedo evitar comer) y el es simplemente un Dios. Un guapísimo chico de cabello negro y un par de ojos tan azules que podrían confundirse con la inmensidad del mar.

**Tendría el valor**

**de cruzar el vagón**

**y preguntarte:**

**¿Quién eres?**

Como siempre busco el lugar que conecta los dos vagones. Solo así puedo verlo. Él esta tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Por un momento creo que mi mente me juega una mala pasada, pues veo como él cruza de vagón a vagón sentándose justo enfrente de mí. El ha dado el paso que yo no he podido aunque claro yo sé que es un imposible; que él jamás se fijara en mí. El un auténtico adonis, un Dios griego y yo solo soy Serena, la chica cabeza de chorlito y sin una cualidad especial.

**Te sientas enfrente**

**y ni te imaginas**

**que llevo por ti**

**mi falda más bonita**

Esa mañana me alegro de que mi amiga Mina me haya obligado a levantarme temprano y me haya ayudado a arreglarme, pues me he hecho la promesa a mi misma de hablarle esta mañana. Estoy o mejor dicho, estaba decidida a por lo menos presentarme con el…

**Y al verte lanzar**

**un bostezo al cristal**

**se inundan mis pupilas.**

Estoy divagando, pues mientras reúno el valor suficiente para hablarle, el ha volteado a divisar el paisaje y se le ha escapado un bostezo (quizás de cansancio) y a mi simplemente me ha parecido un gesto hermoso y no puedo evitar perderme en la inmensidad de sus ojos.

**De pronto me miras,**

**te miro y suspiras.**

El ha captado mi mirada y yo simplemente bajo mi rostro de lo avergonzada que estoy. Me siento tan avergonzada y no sé qué hacer para remediarlo. Pienso que solo es un momento y que quizá es el único que tendré para verlo aunque sea por un segundo la mirada y me armo de valor para mantenerla fija en el.

El simplemente suelta un suspiro y creo que mi rostro se ha vuelto de carmín a escarlata obscuro; aunque ese momento me sirve para leer la placa que tiene su nombre Seiya Kou.

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**tú apartas la vista**

Grabo a fuego su nombre en mi memoria. Cierro los ojos por un instante, siento morirme de vergüenza, pues es se ha percatado de mi mirada, sin embargo, como un autentico caballero, solo ha apartado su mirada y podría jurar que ha sonreído para mi…. Yo, simplemente cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por mi fantasía.

**Apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar.**

No sé que me sucede, el estar cerca de él, me hace simplemente sentirme en el cielo. Durante el tiempo que dura nuestro trayecto ni siquiera recuerdo como respirar, cada vez que el me ve (aunque supongo que son solo fantasías mías) tiemblo ligeramente y mi mente se obnubila y pierdo la razón.

**Y así pasan los días**

**de lunes a viernes**

**como las golondrinas**

**del poema de Bécquer**

Hace casi un año que lo conozco, hace casi un año que le he visto, el tiempo ha seguido su curso y no puedo dejar de pensar en él. El extraño desconocido que cada día de la semana sube al vagón, en la misma estación y a la misma hora.

Tengo la certeza que ha pasado un año, pues la primera vez que lo vi, las golondrinas surcaban cerca del vagón, además, ese día llevaba un viejo libro de poesía conmigo, y justo leía de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer "Volverán las oscuras golondrinas" y se que justo, cual dice el poema, las que nos vieron reunirnos esa fría mañana ya no volverán….

**De estación a estación**

**enfrente tú y yo**

**va y viene el silencio.**

Pero, mientras tanto, mientras este largo año ha pasado, no me he atrevido jamás a hablarle, ni siquiera a dirigirle unas palabras. Hemos recorrido siempre el mismo camino. Cada estación ha sido testigo de cómo poco a poco ha crecido mi amor por él.

Sin embargo, pareciera que entre él y yo nunca habrá nada. Solo silencio. Ese silencio tan abrumarte que me da la certeza de que lo que sueño él: "tú y yo", o el "nosotros", jamás existirá y solo quedara todo en mis sueños y mis fantasías.

**De pronto me miras,**

**te miro y suspiras.**

Al parecer, algo te ocurre, conozco todos tus gestos y todos tus modos, a fuerza de verlos. A fuerza de observarle todos los días y se que hoy hay algo que le abruma, se que algo te preocupa, y quisiera saber que es, quisiera saber si puedo ayudarle, pienso que si tan solo supiera…

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**tú apartas la vista**

Un extraño pesar inunda mi corazón. Dejo mis pensamientos divagar en la distancia y creo haber comprendido la verdad. Creo haber comprendido el porqué de su tristeza y su penar. Puedo observar una lagrima caer por su mejilla. Tengo la certeza que esa lagrima es solo por un penar de amor. Y quisiera ser yo la causante de esa lágrima y que no fuese de tristeza; sino de felicidad. Pero jamás me engañare. Sé que esa vana ilusión, la ilusión que he alimentado durante todo este tiempo solamente es eso. Una ilusión y ha caído en mi la decepción. Pues en este instante he comprendido que él jamás me amara.

**Apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar.**

Por un instante, sueño que él es capaz de escucharme y en mi mente se formula la explicación que le estoy dando. Imagino que el realmente me escucha. Y le digo: No puedo evitarlo. De veras, te juro que no he podido hacerlo y las lágrimas traicioneras han resbalado sobre mis mejillas. Lloro por lo que de cualquier manera nunca podrá ser. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya te amo. Ni siquiera me conoces y ya te pido que me ames…

Pero algo que no esperaba ha sucedido; interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones y él se ha acercado a mí. No me dice nada, simplemente me abraza y yo me dejo llevar. Entierro mi rostro en tus brazos mientras él susurras palabras dulces.

**Y entonces ocurre**

**despiertan mis labios**

**pronuncian tu nombre**

**tartamudeando**

Supongo que no he podido evitarlo. Esto ha sido más fuerte que yo. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra corriente que simplemente me dejo llevar. Absorbo su aroma. Menta y canela. Un dulce olor almizclado. Jamás he olido nada similar. Ese, es su aroma. Es él quien desprende esa fragancia. Siento tu cuerpo cada vez más cerca y no puedo evitar llamarle por tu nombre: Se-Seiya.

**Supongo que piensas**

**que chica más tonta**

**y me quiero morir.**

Mis lágrimas, combinadas con mi tartamudez, han hecho que me dé cuenta de mi error. No era así como planeaba presentarme, no era así como planeaba conocerle, sin embargo creo que con este gran error te has dado cuenta de lo tonta que soy y jamás tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. En este instante es cuando desearía morir. Morir pues jamás tendré la oportunidad de conocerle, de hablarte o de charlar siquiera.

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**y te acercas diciendo**

**yo no te conozco**

**y ya te echaba de menos**

Tan ensimismada me encontraba en mi propio dolor, que ni siquiera me percate que entre tus susurros me has dicho que nadie merece mis lágrimas. Entonces, en un impulso, simplemente te he respondido que hay alguien que si las merece y ese alguien eres tú.

Me miras sorprendido, sin embargo, tomas mis manos entre las tuyas y me dices "Yo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos". Por un efímero instante, creo que estoy soñando, pero sonrió y vuelvo a ver la alegría de un bello día.

**Cada mañana**

**rechazo el directo**

**y elijo este tren.**

Continúas diciéndome que bendices el día en que tu auto no llego a recogerte. Me dices que me has seguido desde hace un año, cuando de tu disquera te han dicho que no pueden enviar a nadie a recogerte, al parecer por una manifestación y te viste en la obligación de tomar el metro. Me dices que aquella vez lo maldeciste hasta lo indecible, pero que en cuanto abordaste este tren y me viste, cuando leía un gastado libro, sonreíste y a partir de allí siempre has abordado este tren, aguardando pacientemente para verme.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi rostro, al tiempo que te digo que podremos platicar. Tú solo asientes y yo no puedo, al igual que tu, más que sonreírle a la fortuna y a la casualidad.

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**mi vida ha cambiado**

Solo quedan dos estaciones más. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, pronto bajaremos y con una sonrisa te he propuesto me acompañes. Afirmo que por esta vez, no me importara faltar al trabajo. Te pido que me acompañes al templo cercano, para dar gracias y rezar. Tu solo asientes y yo me siento feliz.

**Un día especial**

**este 11 marzo**

Jamás, en toda mi vida olvidare esta fecha. "Jueves 11 de marzo" la fecha en la que conocí al dueño de mi corazón. Aunque aún me pregunto si esto es solo un sueño. Aún me pregunto si no es una más de mis fantasías.

**Me tomas la mano**

**llegamos a un túnel**

**que apaga la luz.**

Pronto arribaremos. Solo nos hace falta cruzar el túnel que lleva al final de la estación. El final que es el principio de nuestra nueva vida. Pero algo inesperado ha sucedido.

También tú te has dado cuenta de ello. Me has tomado de las manos y me dices que no pasa nada, que quizás solo es un corto o una falla en el sistema. Pero sé que no es así. Toda la mañana he sentido esta sensación de miedo y de vacío y me doy cuenta de que no me equivoque.

No sé qué es lo que pasa. No sé qué es lo que sucede, sin embargo solo escucho gritos a todo alrededor. He escuchado una explosión que llega hasta mí. A nuestro alrededor todo es oscuridad. Mi dulce sueño poco a poco se convierte en pesadilla y tengo tanto miedo.

A tientas, sobre la oscuridad y con la poca consciencia que aún conservo te busco.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**gracias a mis manos**

**me vuelvo valiente**

**y te beso en los labios**

Mi búsqueda ha dado resultado y gracias a mis manos he sentido tu rostro junto al mío. Sé que este es mi final. No sé lo que ocurre y creo que jamás lo sabré. Inusitadamente saco fuerzas de flaqueza y sé que si hay algo que deseo, algo que añoro, es probar tus dulces labios.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero cuando sabes que tu final está cerca, algunas personas como yo, nos volvemos egoístas y hago lo único que deseo, cerca de mi final. Te robo el beso de tus labios. Aquel beso con el que tanto he soñado.

**Dices que me quieres**

**y yo te regalo**

**el ultimo soplo**

**de mi corazón **

Entonces, no sé que de bueno hice en esta o en otra vida. Tú me dices "Te quiero" y yo simplemente muero con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que exhalo mi último suspiro, al tiempo que da mi corazón su ultimo latido.

Muero pensando que he tenido la más dulce y tierna historia de amor.

Muero pensando en que nuestra historia ha sido quizás la más hermosa y corta de la historia.

Creo que tenemos la más hermosa historia de amor que el mundo jamás conocerá.

Sin embargo, yo no la cambiaría, ni por todos los tesoros del mundo.

Adiós amor mío. Hasta nuestra próxima vida. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro de amor.

* * *

**Lo único que les diré chicas es que amo esta canción. He escrito tres Os diferentes con esta canción, para tres sagas diferentes, sin embargo, hoy que los volví a leer decidí publicarlo precisamente en esta saga.**

**Me regalan un review con su opinión???**

**Mil besos y gracias por leer aun esta pequeña locura.**

**Por cierto no crean que me he olvidado de mis otras historias y las invito a que pasen por ellas**


End file.
